


A Series of Letters

by SweetTale4u



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenaged Penny and Sheldon are forced to participate in a pen pal exchange. Will havoc ensue? Or is this the beginning of a beautiful friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not of course own any of the characters on the Big Bang Theory, I am just borrowing them to entertain myself and my loyal readers. To My Funky Faithful...thank you again for your reviews they feed the muse!

Chapter 1 

Dear Pen Pal,  
Hi, my name is Penny and I live in Omaha, on a farm. I am 12 years old; I will be 13 in a few days. There are chickens and a cow named ‘Taz’. I live here with my mother, my father and my older brother and sister. I have green eyes and blond hair and I want to be an actress, when I get out of here. I can’t wait to leave here…  
I have never had a pen pal before, but we have this program going on at school where the kids in detention have been forced to write to someone for every day they are in detention. And since I lined the ceiling of the girl’s bathroom with wet paper towel, I have detention for a month. I do not know who you are of if you too have been forced into this, but we might as well grin and bear it like my pa says.  
Well I gotta run, that’s the bell for detention, we have a pep rally today  
Your new friend in Omaha,  
Penny<3


	2. A Series of Letters Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own them, just borrowing. Your reviews are like lemon drops that feed the muse!

Chapter 2 

Greetings Penelope,  
Did you know that Penelope was the name of the wife of Odysseus?   
My name is Sheldon Cooper. I am also being forced to participate in this banal form of communication. I am currently at the University of Texas; I am also 12 years old. I was born and have lived in Galveston Texas all my life until now. I too wish to leave here. I am hoping I will be chosen as a doctoral candidate, this will allow me to visit the University at Heidelberg Germany as a visiting Professor. I am currently researching Twistor theory. I doubt highly you would understand or grasp of what I am writing.  
I also have an older brother and a very contentious twin sister. My father is dead, so it is just my mother and my meemaw. Since you have described yourself, I have decided to include a picture of myself. I find this is easier than trying to explain my features.   
So you have chickens?  
Doctor Sheldon Cooper


	3. Dear Sheldon...

Sept 7

Dear Sheldon, 

Wow, so you’re in college! That must mean like your real smart or something right? That is like soo cool. It’s good you are studying Twisters because they can blow a whole town away. You think you could stop them? We have a bunch of chickens, why?  
Too bad you don’t live near me, because this homework is kicking my ass. I am in detention again, still serving my 30 day sentence. I wonder if I can get out on good behavior. Hey a letter from a big time doctor could help sway the parole board. Hint…hint wink, wink!!   
You look soo cute in your picture! What does that lightning bolt stand for on your shirt? I didn’t think they made pants in that color. Is that building your school?   
I have included a picture of me too; this is from one of the Junior Rodeos I was in this summer. What do ya think?  
So who is meemaw? Is she your gran? My gran was nice; she smelled like lilac, she is dead now too. Sorry about your dad. Mine still thinks I am a boy. I cannot wait to fill in this training bra, that way he will stop calling me slugger.   
So do you have a lot of college friends? Must be fun going to all those parties?  
Well I have to run the bell is ringing and I know if I don’t hurry I will have to ride with an annoying kid named Rick on his tractor back to the farm instead of the bus. He is our nearest neighbor. 

 

Your friend Inmate*little detention humor =)  
Penny <3


	4. Dear Penelope...

Sept 10

Dear Penelope, 

Did you know that the word Rodeo is derived from the Spanish word that means to surround, 'rodear'? 

Well yes, I did write I was a doctor, however I have not yet received my doctorate, I guess that was just a Freudian slip on my part. 

I am not studying twisters, or tornadoes how they are correctly called. I am studying Twistor theory, that is when geometric objects of conventional 3 +1 space time into a 4 dimensional space with metric signature of (2,2). I am sure this does not clear things up for you, but please know that I am not studying twisters. However I do agree with you about them blowing houses away, our trailer was blown off its cinder blocks more than once. It can be very troublesome. 

Yes our distance does keep me from helping you with your homework, however if you tell me what it is they are giving you, I can draw up a study chart that can help you maximize your study habits. 

I found your picture very interesting, how is it that you can rope a steer in a dress that short? I do not see how your father can mistake you for a male. You too are very aesthetically pleasing. 

My meemaw is my grandmother and she is the best person in the world. She buys me candy and she tells me stories, she is the only one that really understands me. She used to let me hide in her house when the bullies would chase me home. I fell in a puddle of mud once and my meemaw said I looked like a 'Moonpie'. The lightning bolt on my t-shirt is the logo of the comic hero The Flash. I have included a copy of the most recent issue so that you can become familiar with it. What is wrong with the color puce? 

No I do not go to a lot of college parties; my young age makes this very illogical. I do not have a lot of college friends; I do not have any friends. 

Well, the time allotted for writing has been spent, 

Good Day, 

Sheldon Lee Cooper soon to be PhD


End file.
